<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaaras Epic Love Story by avidreader_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188226">Gaaras Epic Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader_123/pseuds/avidreader_123'>avidreader_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Redemption, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader_123/pseuds/avidreader_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a happy ending for Gaara in less than 30 seconds</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/gifts">FireThatFox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This works sole purpose is to show my appreciation to FireThatFox for providing endless Gaara and Sasori content that has allowed me to escape from reality when I needed it most. You're an amazing writer and I am grateful to have read your work. Thank you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A long time ago in an anime far far away</b>
  <span>, everyone treated Gaara like shit because they put a demon inside him that liked to kill people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of showing him human decency, they ostracized and isolated him, so he never learned how to love or be loved.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lived a cruel and unforgiving life until a little girl with pink hair saw beyond the monster and taught him kindness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That kindness would show him how to resist the violent temptations and become stronger than the demon inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She became his light, and with her support, he became the person he always could have been had he known kindness from the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned how to be patient</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learned how to be kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learned how to trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He learned how to love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of taking revenge on the people who could have saved him a life of misery, he forgave them and lived happily ever after with the little pink haired girl. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The end. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed my mind... I am not a good writer, so here is my final attempt at a Gaara happy ending. Taking only 30 seconds to read, satisfaction is guaranteed.*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*satisfaction will in fact not be guaranteed, but it is encouraged; unless you're angelica schuyler because she will never be satisfied. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. unpopular opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>gai should have died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay.. im done for real now. lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>